


Jig's Up Egderp

by windsocktier



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, anxiety (only briefly touched on)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windsocktier/pseuds/windsocktier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's been having trouble sleeping, in part due to the nightmares that plague him. All the same, his favorite comfort is laying with Dave as he sleeps. But rather than letting himself doze along with his boyfriend, he ends up going to the kitchen for some aj. Dave joins him in an attempt to coax him back to bed, but ends up making a really distracting little discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jig's Up Egderp

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little nsfw drabble I wrote initially in response to some nsfw prompts on my John rp blog, windsocktier. I ended up deciding to add more and turning it into a little oneshot. Lord knows John and Dave haven't had too many positive things goin on lately, maybe they needed a little time to bond. In the kitchen.

Stirring from your hazy slumber, you shifted under the familiar weight of Dave sprawled over your chest, his limbs tangled around you, and sighed softly. This was comfortable and you’re glad you didn’t ruin it for a change with yet another nightmare. Thankfully, this night had been relatively peaceful, though you weren’t quite ready to allow yourself to fall back asleep. Sleep was something of a rarity for you these days, in part due to your skirting tactics. Caffeine mints, mostly, and just. Grounding yourself with various thoughts. Setting your mind ablaze with thoughts of any sort, it kept you awake and aware.

Like now, as you watched Dave sleep soundly with his cheek pressed against your chest. Your shirt bunched up beneath him and you chuckle quietly because his usually perfect hair was a tousled mess. When he got up and ran his fingers through his fine blond locks, they almost always fell right back into place, but like this… it looked like a mess of fine gold thread. With a sigh, you closed your eyes and shifted to press a gentle kiss to the top of Dave’s head, nuzzling into his soft hair and settling comfortably.

You laid like this for awhile till your thoughts slowed and you felt yourself dozing once more, then shifted deciding you were thirsty. You huffed, not really wanting to get up, but with the underlying desire to fend off sleep and quench your thirst, you convinced yourself it was necessary. Slowly, you peeled yourself away from your boyfriend’s hold, brushing an apologetic kiss to his temple. You think he stirred, so you murmured quietly to him that you’d be right back, you just needed something to drink from the kitchen.

So, you slipped away, sliding out the bedroom door to pad down the stairs into the kitchen with bare feet. You grabbed a glass from the cupboards and made for the fridge, pouring yourself a glass of apple juice, since it was that or water and you’d rather have apple juice. Dave wouldn’t miss a glass, especially considering you were the one buying it for him. The dweeb.

You shuffled from the fridge and just sort of… hovered in the middle of the kitchen, slowly sipping. You were kind of in a haze, a sleep fog clouding your thoughts and actions. Perhaps not fully awake, but not really asleep, either.

That was probably why you totally missed Dave slipping into the kitchen and sneaking up behind you. You felt his arms wrap around you, but you barely reacted, simply leaning back into the warmth the other provided. You felt his lips brush the back of your neck, though, and that pulled some of the fog from your mind, your skin tingling at the sensation.

"You’ve been gone forever, John, how long’s it take you to get a glass of aj anyway," he murmured against your skin, teasing. You could feel his breath fanning against you as he continued to trail his lips against the sensitive and exposed flesh of your nape. You shivered involuntarily at the sensation, fingers lowering the glass from your lips.

"I dunno, I guess I wasn’t paying attention to the time," you replied softly, with a faint smirk. "Did you miss me?"

"Terribly. You have no idea the agony I went through in your absence. The bed’s just so cold and lonely without your fine ass in it to keep me company." Dave’s lips trailed up to your ear, and you bit your lip because, holy shit, you're positive now he's trying (and succeeding) to butter you up. The neck kisses were bad enough, but now with his voice in your ear, you were officially done in. You don't know if he's even aware, but in your hazy and sensitive state, it was overkill. You squirmed a bit in his hold, feeling the fog of sleep disperse completely from your mind now, and you totally did not pout when you heard him chuckle softly in your ear. The sound sent more shivers down your spine you did not want to own up to.

"Oh, god, shut up, you asshole. What’s so funny??" You leaned heavily against him now, free hand sliding over one of Dave’s arms, much too eager for him to do something other than use his voice and those dumb kisses of his to tease you like this.

"You. You and your insane amounts of dweeb, it’s criminal. I can’t believe I can get you all flustered up and like putty in my hands like this just talking in your ear." Oh, god, he figured it out. Jig was up, you were so over. You couldn’t believe this asshole, gloating in this whole discovery. You felt his hands move over your stomach, pushing up your shirt with another chuckle, and you closed your eyes with your fingers clenched over your glass of apple juice. ”Do you like my voice, John? Do you?” He was teasing you now and you fidgeted against him, turning your head to glance back at him.

"You’re an asshole," you mumbled, pushing your nose against his cheek in feeble retaliation.

All that earned you, of course, was a shit-eating grin followed shortly by a kiss to your lips— slow, tender, and needy all wrapped into one. You were forced to take a heavy breath through your nose to return it. His hands slide down your stomach, snaking beneath the waistband of your boxers easily, and you jumped a bit with a startled moan. Gasping, the hand on Dave’s arm squeezed, encouraging the action with a rock of your hips, embarrassed a little by how hard you already were. ”D-Dave, I need— shit, I need to set this down,” you breathed out, nearly forgetting about the half-drank cup of apple juice in your other hand till you spilled a little on yourself. ”F-fuck.”

Dave laughed quietly, fingers sliding over your length and pulling you out from the confines of your boxers with one hand. He trailed his lips over your ear, down your neck, and across your shoulders as he did, squeezing and pulling another little moan from your lips. Your hand trailed down, over Dave's, and you threaded your fingers through his, rocking your hips into his grip. "Give me the glass, babe," he drawled a bit, nipping at the flesh beneath your ear, and that was the goddamn worst. Calling you pet names with that faint city drawl of his, fuck. Without even arguing, you handed it to Dave while biting back another little moan and you felt him shift, pulling you with him to set the glass on the counter. Then, unexpectedly, he released you with a squeeze and turned you around, pushing you back up against the counter.

"Nn-- Dave?" Your confusion only lasted a moment when the blond smirked up at you and pressed hard against you, lips crushing against yours hungrily. His hands were back on your hips, fingers gripping your waistband and tugging your boxers down. His hips grind against you and you moan into his mouth, arching into him as your hands sought his skin, trailing up his sides.

Your tongue snaked past Dave's lips, greedily tangling with his and reveling in the taste and feel of his mouth. You slid your hands up underneath the shirt Dave wore to bed (which was actually one of yours), pulling the fabric up. You two parted lips just long enough for you to tug it all the way off, tossing it carelessly onto the tile floor. Lips crashed together again with a tangling of tongues and you tugged at Dave's own boxers this time, hands sliding under the waist band to squeeze those ass cheeks with a smirk. He ground his hips to yours in response, another little moan bubbling up your throat. /Damn./

Dave's hands slid up your shirt now, ignoring the buttons in front in favor of just pushing it up and sliding his hands greedily over your torso. You grinned, shoving the blond's boxers down from his hips and nipping playfully at his bottom lip. "You know, you could just unbutton my shirt," you teased, breath hitching as the other arched into you again.

"Buttons are overrated," Dave responded breathlessly with a smirk, pulling your plaid button up over your head now and tossing it on the floor with the rest of your clothes. You were vaguely aware that you two were fucking around in the kitchen, but you were hardly concerned. Especially when Dave's hand was on you again, sliding down your stomach before palming you roughly. A startled moan escaped your lips, breath hitching in your throat as he leaned into you, his own erection pressed against your thigh. His lips brushed against your ear again and you shuddered, hair on end as his teeth caught your lobe in the littlest graze that you did not want to admit drove you crazy.

What an asshole. You close your eyes and arch into Dave's palm with a quiet moan, hands gripping his sides in want for him to do more, but he just squeezed and breathed and, fuck, he hummed a little against your ear. "You like that, John?" he asks you and you know it's all over. You bite your lip and hold back a strangled moan, leaning into the counter. He rocked against you, fingers sliding over your length, thumb pressing into your tip just enough for you to gasp and moan again, hips arching into him.

"Sh-shit, Dave," you hiss.

"What was that, John, you need to speak up, I couldn't hear you."

He was fucking teasing you now, stimulating you just enough to keep you from going over the edge and needing more. Him talking to you like this, though, fuck. Words dripping into your ear, hearing and feeling his every breath against your skin, it was maddening but you wanted more. He had total control of this situation and you were cracking a bit as you ached, length throbbing in Dave's hand.

"Dave," you hissed again, "I swear to God. I'm-- f-fuck." He squeezed again, sliding down and back up, pumping you /slowly/ like a goddamn ass. You didn't have the patience for this shit, your fingers nearly bruising Dave's sides now as you held him against you, desperately moving your hips in an attempt to generate more friction.

"You're what, John?" You huffed, biting back a whine, you didn't want to give the asshole the satisfaction. Oh, but hell if you didn't want to pound his ass so hard right now. With him teasing you like this, practically purring in your ear with that smooth city drawl of his, you needed some edge on him.

"I swear, I'll f-fuck you raw if you don't get the damn lube right now," you tried to sound demanding, but with only marginal success. It sounded more like a plead, hands probably gripping him now hard enough to leave bruises, but you didn't particularly care. You were beyond caring.

That seemed to earn you a favorable response, though; you heard him hiss in your ear and felt his erection jump against your thigh. Smiling as he brushed gentle, needy kisses against your ear and neck, you arch into his hand again, thigh digging into him enough to earn yourself the quietest of moans. "Well, since you asked so nicely, it'd be rude of me not to oblige," he replied, and then, before you could react, he flash stepped away, leaving you against the counter. You were alone long enough to straighten and step from the counter, eyes fixated on the kitchen entrance, till Dave returned, standing in front of you and your gaze drifted over him. You took in his lithe frame, scanning over his lean muscle-- toned and taut, lubricant in one hand.

A smirk touched your lips and you approached, meeting him in a heated kiss. Your hands slid over him as your tongue dove right past his lips, gripping Dave's thighs and easily lifting him up as his fingers went straight for your hair, roughly tugging at them even with the little tube in his one hand, legs circling your waist. You carry him to the table and set him on top, lifting a hand up for the tube as you parted lips. Meeting Dave's intense red eyed gaze, you grin up at him as he obediently set the tube in your palm.

"Of all places, Dave, you had to start this in the kitchen," you jokingly accused, popping the cap off with one hand. His hands went right back into your hair again, pulling you in and you grin, diving in for Dave's neck and biting into his skin just enough to elicit a noise from his lips. Damn, you loved those sounds. Dave wasn't nearly as vocal as you were and you felt that a shame because the sounds you did manage to get from him were hot as fuck.

"Sh-shit, John--" He hissed, hips bucking up into you and you bit harder to keep yourself from moaning yet again. Fumbling with the lube, you squirted just enough on your fingers before reaching behind and pressing your index finger in first. You weren't in a mood to waste too much time stretching him and, judging from the arching of his hips and the quiet moan you received as your finger slowly slid in, he wasn't either.

"F-fuck."

His fingers dug into your hair and you smirked against his neck, sucking a little where you had bit him as you slid in one more finger, loving the feeling of his muscles contracting around your fingers. Damn.

"John," your name wavered on his lips as he leaned in toward your ear. You could hear the smug smirk on his face as he spoke. "Just fuck me already, damn. I ain't some fucking fairy princess." His voice was the right amount of breathless and demanding right then and you stifle a small groan, you can't believe this asshole. You can't believe yourself and how easily you caved in at the right moments when he spoke right in your goddamn ear.

Then, you felt his teeth snagging the shell of your ear and you hiss, removing your fingers and tugging Dave's hips to you. "F-fuck, Dave." You were desperate at this point, and it was completely Dave's fault. This whole time in the kitchen was his fault, you remind yourself as you line yourself up to his entrance and apply a small amount lube to your hand, pumping yourself once and biting into Dave's shoulder as you do. You're aching at this point, and you just want to jam right into him. A part of you still doesn't want to hurt him, though-- despite knowing that, at this point, that is exactly what he wanted you to do, he wanted you to jam right in. The thought alone made you ache that much more.

Huffing to yourself, you slide right into him with a rough jerk of your hips. You hear Dave hiss harshly against your ear, feel him tightening around you as his fingers tug painfully at your hair. You grin at the moan that follows along with a stream of curses. "F-fuck-- nng!" You keep still, momentarily stymied by how overwhelmingly tight he felt around you, a moan caught in your throat. Shit. Perhaps too tight, a part of you reflected in momentary concern-- but it didn't last long because, before you could even express this, Dave was already arching into you. "God dammit, Egbert, move your ass," he demanded, desperate undertones enough to make you that much more inclined to do just that.

Rolling into him, you laid him back against the table and gripped his hips. You leaned over him, pulling out only to ram back into him again and reveling in the sounds he made as you did. You were beside yourself, though you wanted to make this last a little longer for both yourself and for Dave, so you fell into a rhythm that stimulated you just enough to keep you going while supporting his hips.

Your gaze took in his frame beneath you, splayed across the table and arching into your movements, grinning wide as one of his hands reached up to pump himself in rhythm. Your grip on his hips tightened, his red eyes finally meeting yours, and your pace quickened with a moan, gut clenching as you neared your limit. You managed to ram into him good and hard a couple more times, watching him spill across his stomach and into his hand with a moan, before you climaxed yourself, overwhelmed with the sensation as you rode it out.

Breathless, your hands gently slid up Dave's hips to his sides and you leaned down further to seek his lips and gather him to you. You kissed him tenderly, gently nudging against his nose with a smile. "Let's take a shower and clean up," you suggest quietly, brushing a few more kisses to his lips.

"Yeah, alright, then come back to bed with me, you nerd," he agreed, returning each kiss with a smile. His arms slid around your shoulders as you slowly pulled out of him with a grunt and gently lifted him from the table. "Hey, you don't have to carry me up the damn stairs, you can put me down," he huffed when you didn't put him down and started walking toward the staircase.

"Well, maybe I don't feel like putting you down yet," came your amused response, arms tightening around his hips to support him. He gave a tired complaint, but slumped into you, so you're pretty sure he didn't actually mind. You just wanted to hold him to you, nuzzling close to his ear with a soft sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I thought this worked pretty well as a standalone piece, though it is simply a part of the bigger things happening on my roleplay blog currently. It is also my first time writing anything explicit on my own, something I was never sure I was capable of. ahahaha
> 
> (I've also been very fond of the fancanon that John is totally crazy for Dave's voice.)
> 
> Lastly, I would like to thank my Dave for looking over this heaping pile of words and giving their approval. I hope my Dave's to everyone's satisfaction. Thank you for reading and leaving comments/kudos/bookmarks! They make my day.


End file.
